Cold and Lost ((Glaceon Transformation))
by Professor Chaos lNot Buttersl
Summary: A young Scientist named Koraki just wanted to stay in her work for one night... She just needed to get away from it all... But... Unfortunately life had different plans for her... Or... Maybe someone instead... I do not claim t own anything related to Pokèmon. It all belongs to Game Frank and Nintendo.


((Just a thing I was working on for awhile I decided to finish. Cuz... Why not? I was almost done with it anyway.))

((If you wasted your time reading this... Please leave criticism... Please...))

((I'm an amateur when it comes to writing so please forgive me... My grammar is also horrible...))

((This has no mature content whatever-so-ever... So yeah...))

((Google+ account: 105079549922436636800))

((DevaintArt account: ))

((Fanfiction account: u/8030162/Lemon-Bird))

"Koraki..." A voice called out... Hmm... Who could that possibly be...? "Koraki." Ugh... It's getting louder... That voice sounds so familiar... "Koraki!"

"HUH!?" I looked around, terrified... I then saw my boss looking at me... My boss, Zircom was looking at me... He had dark skin, with black hair, wearing a lab coat, tucked in this black pants, with a blue shirt underneath his coat... He also had these huge pair of googles covering his eyes.

"Come on... It's time for you to go home..." He told me. My Pokèmon campion, a Noibat with a small Dratini plushy was right at my side, sleeping... I looked at my boss.

"Well... Umm..."

"Come on, you really don't want to sleep in the lab all night do you?" He asked. I shrugged. He then chuckled, after a few seconds, he stopped. "Come now, you can't be serious. Are you...?" He asked concerned.

"I-I mean... Well... I just don't want to go home." I told him. He then frowned.

"Why is that?" He asked me.

"My parents are acting crazy... Well... More then usually... Today my mom gave me a few smacks in the head before leaving..." I told him. He then shock his head, and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Why... Don't you ever tell someone about this?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Well... As long as you don't disturb the other workers, you can rest here, I suppose." he said. I looked at him for a bit, as I felt a smile creep on my face.

"Thank you sir!"

"Don't fret about it! Just try to relax..."He told me, as he started to walk away. I sighed in relief. I then putted my hand on my tiny Noibat, and started to pet her... She then grabbed a hold of my hand. I then looked around the lab I was in... Hmmm... Maybe when I'm here, I should do some research? Or perhaps work on a project...? Hmm... I stretched out, as I yawned the tiniest bit. Though... I forgot my Pokèmon was holding on to my hand, as she gasped and woke up... She then looked around.

"H-huh? Why I...? OH NO, MISTRESS LEFT ME BEHIND!?" She looked worried.

"MIKRO, IT'S OKAY!" She then turned her head toward me... "I'm right here." I told her. I would just like to clarify, when you work as a scientist, and you have a Pokèmon partner, you might kind of... Umm... Experiment with a Pokèmon for a bit... Until they have the proper vocal cords to talk...? Or... At the very least until they can speak basic language... Even if it is choppy

"Huh? Mistress? Why still here?" She asked.

"Oh, the Professor allowed me to sleep over for the night." I told Mikro, my Noibat. She then immediately started to smile.

"Yay! Now don't have to see horrid mother, n puppet!" She said. I then nervously chuckled.

"Y-yeah... Professor was pretty understanding... But we can't bother anyone! Got it?" I asked her. She then nodded her head. "Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yea! Got it!" She said... I then patted her head a few times. I then got up, as Mikro flew on my shoulders still holding her Dratini toy. "So, what are we going to do now, Mistress?" She asked.

"Umm... I'm not sure... I might start working on one of the projects..." I said. Mikro made am excited chirping noise.

"Which one?" She asked. I then shrugged.

"Which one should I do...?" I asked her. She then started to think... "Oh! Maybe I should work on perfecting that new TM! Or at the very least type the script for it." I said, as I walked by a computer desk and sat down in front of it.

"Right!" Mikro flew on my shoulder then sat down. I then opened up a file, then I started to write down actions, like if I were coding. TMs are strange like that.

((...))

"Mistress worked long enough on thiiiiiisss... Do something else..." Mikro whined. I didn't respond. She then started to tap my head with one of her claws. "Mistress! Do not 'nore me." I continued to ignore her. Which was hard, with a tiny claw digging into the flash of your head. "MISTRESS!" I jumped a bit, startled by her yelling.

"WHAT!?" I turned my head towards her. I gave her an annoyed look.

"Zircie say you stay for the night. No need to work now. Mistress should sleep! Or you be tired tomorrow." She said. I sighed.

"You do have a good point... I... I guess you're right..." She then squealed a bit.

"Finally!" She laughed. I gave her a small smile, then rubbed her head.

"Okay. Come on. Let's get to sleep." I save the files on the computer then got out of my chair. I looked around the lab for a bit. As I was looking for a spot to go for the night I felt sore... Despite getting hit for the past week, I never felt this was before... Odd... Suddenly I felt a chill throughout the room. "What on earth?" I then turned to my Noibat, who was shivering and hugging me. I groaned a bit. "Mikro, fly out and see if you can tell anyone about this! I'll stay here and see if I could fix it."

Mikro meekly nodded her head, then took off for the door. I looked around the room. None of the pipes had any cracks in them. The computers were fine. Pokèmon DNA samples. It all seemed fine. The room only gotten colder. Okay! Time to leave. I tried to run towards the exit of the door, but my movement was stiff, due to the cold. As I was walking I felt weird... For starters my hair... It felt like my black hair was shirking, but... Extending at the same time... Like if it was extending to my back... My finger tips also felt weird... I pulled my hands in front of my face... The tips of my fingers were covered in black... FUR!? I letted out a small scream, as I jumped back... What in the world...? My black fur started to extend on my hands and back... I... I don't know what to do... All I can do is stand here in horror...

I looked back at my hands... The fur was reaching the palm of my hands... Then my fingers... They seemed to be merging with each other as I felt something started to grow on them. I whimpered as I saw paw pads appear on the tip of my hands. I moved my hands... Thank Arceus... I can still use them just like fingers... Even as the fur started to spears to my hands... WAIT! NO! WHY IS IT STILL GROWING!? Ugh... I feel... I feel awful...

I then sat down as I rested my hand... Paw... Hybrid on my head. The fur on my back was growing that's reaching my waist... It felt like it was started to grow on my aching sides as well... It was so uncomfortable... Why... I don't understand understand... What is happening to me...?

"AAAAAARRRRRGH!" I screamed as I felt something by my bottom expand... It felt like of my bones was stretching out and my skin was being pulled to cover it, ripping the top of my pants... I felt the fur grow on that as well, as it was just about to join the other fur on my body... I looked near my bottom... I saw a shape that... Looked like an Eevee tail... On me... My eyes filled with tears as my legs started to change form as well, and I felt the fur around my neck starting to fluff out...

"HELLO!? CAN ANYONE HERE ME!?" I called out in the empty lab... Nobody responded to my desperate cry of help... I letted out a single sob as my feet started to feel funny as they started to mimic my hand-paws... Then my mouth and nose started to stretch out with each other as my nose turnt black as the fur started to grow on my face...My ears then started to grow as it felt like they were climbing to the top of my head... I placed a hand on my cheeks... I was completely helpless... I can not stop this... I letted out a few more sobs as I felt the black fur stopping.

I sat there panting. What in Arceus' name... How did this happen to me... Am I... Am I really an Eevee? An ANTHROPOMORPHIC Eevee? I don't understand... I just examined myself in my new form... I felt so tired... Too tired to do anything... My newly shaped ears perked up as I heard some laughter.

"You think this is the end, dearie? Cwa ha! Please, I'm only giving you a break! After all... You ARE an Eevee... It would only be appropriate to evolve you! I already know what I want" I heard a voice say... I looked around but I didn't see anyone... I growled a bit.

"W-WHO ARE YOU!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?" I screamed, with tears in my eyes. "CHANGE ME BACK, AT ONCE!"

"Sorry, child, but no can do. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything... Though I suppose I can change you back but... Nah! This is so much fun!" It responded.

"Huh...? But... Who... Who would want to do this...? To anyone?" I asked, as I continued to scan the room.

"Who would what? Turn someone into a Pokèmon? There's actually a lot of people who would like to do that, doll." The voice said an snickered again. I just sat there, sobbing for a bit.

"So... This isn't the end of this transformation...?"

"Correct! It's not! And lucky you! I have just what I need to give your final form! Now you don't have to live life as a furry!" It just started to laugh again as I covered up my long ears with my hands. As he finished laughing I uncovered my ears.

"PLEASE, STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING, I SWEAR!" I screamed as loud as I could. I placed my head on the hand as it started to throb... Ugh... I need to control my volume...

"Hmmm... I dunno... Oh! You can continue this transformation! It will bond to stop!"

"No... No... NO! YOU CAN'T-"

"Ugh... I'm getting sick of your screaming! Now shut up! The less you try to fight it, the less painful this will be!" He said... The room then started to felt very cold again... Even with my new fur and my barely ripped clothes...

"AUUUUUUUUUUGH!" I screamed as I felt my sore backbone started to bend. My hands started to merge even more as they shrunk down... The same thing was happening to my feet... I felt my stomach getting thinner as my clothes started to feel very loose. It felt like three small rocks were growing on the top of my head... I looked down at my hands and feet that were resting on the floor... My hands and feet stayed black as the color of my fur seemed to be changing to a dull grayish-blue everywhere else... My spine continued to bend and shrink with my clothes staying on, as my tail felt weird... I whimpered as it felt like it was being flatten as the tail also changed into a more triangle shape...

The rock on my head finally stopped growing... They made something kind of like a small crown, except for the fact they only reached up to my ears... It has to be almost over... Right? I then felt something in between the rocks and my ears grow... It hurted a bit, but I can tolerate it... They grew to be these weird icicles as flat as my tail, that were attached to me... They were like huge dangling earrings... I'm... I'm a Glaceon...? I gasped as I squirmed out of my old clothes, that were way too big for me.

"No..." I whispered... Or at least I think I said it... I heard my original voice... But it sounded like it was only in my head... I mostly just heard a tiny squeak from a freaked out Glaceon... I felt my heart beat rapidly... I couldn't help but pant... Tears ran down my face... I stood there for what seemed like an entirety panting even more... Then everything went black...

((...))

Ugh... W-where am I...? What happened...? Why does my head hurt...? Why do I feel so numb...? I can't remember a thing that happened last night... Am I dead...?

"Mistress...? Is that you...? Are you alright...?" I heard a bunch of Pokèmon squeaking sounds... And behind all of that was a familiar voice... I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a Noibat standing in front of me, holding a plush Dratani. I was a bit surprised that she could speak fluent language... She seemed much... Bigger then normal...

"Mikro? Is that you...?" I asked in a weak voice... It didn't sound right though...

"Mistress! Umm... How are you doing?" She asked.

"I've seen better days..." I fully opened my eyes, and to my surprised I saw a small grayish-blue muzzle in my field of vision. I gasped a bit as I held up my hands in front... Wait... THESE AREN'T HANDS! "WHAT IN THE NAME ARCEUS HAPPENED TO ME!?" I tried to grab onto something that was hanging from my head, but I couldn't get a grip of it, with my new paws.

"I... I dunno. I just found you like this." Mikro responded.

"MIKRO, GET ME A MIRROR! THERE SHOULD BE ONE IN MY BAG!" I commanded. She nodded her head and traveled to the other side of the room. I just sat there, looking down at my feet... They all seemed to be blue and black paws. I tried to spread my front paws like fingers, but they didn't move at all. No matter how hard I tried.

"Mistress! I found it." Mikro announced, as she walked over carrying a mirror with her claws. She showed it to me... In the mirror I didn't see myself... All I saw was a frighten Glaceon. I placed a paw on it.

"This... This can't be real... It just can't..." I said with tears in my eyes. Mikro dropped the mirror then walked to my side then started to hug me.

"Hey, Mistress... It will be alright... Maybe things will finally be better for you..." She said in a soft soothing voice.

"Huh...? What do you mean things will be better like this...? How could you possibly say that...?" I said sobbing a bit.

"Well... For one, your even more beautiful then you ever were... Also... You don't need to go back to your parents..."

"I... I suppose... B-but... How can I work here? How will I interact with other humans...? What kind of life will I have...?" I asked her.

"Uhhhhhh... I dunno..." The room was filled with silence. I continued to sob as Mikro continued to hug me. "Come on, Mistress! Maybe we should get of here?" She suggested. I nodded my head as I stood up to my four paws as Mikro gotten her plush toy. I raised my back high in the air. I took a deep breath as I putted left paw in front of me, then moved my right back paw forward. I did the same thing with my other paws as I started to walk to the door with my legs wobbling.

"Am I walking correctly...?" I asked my Noibat.

"Yeah, although you know you don't need to walk with your back so high... It looks weird." I then rested my back to make it level. "That's a lot better." She said as I took a few more steps closer to the exit of the lab room. Mikro flew towards the door at the end of the hall then opened the door by jumping on the handle. As we made it to the hallways I was trying to hurry up but I just felt so weird... I did feel natural to walk like this for some reason but at the exact same time... It felt so wrong... Everything about this new body feels so wrong... But... I somehow already know how to work it, yet I have no idea what-so-ever.

"A-almost there..." I whispered to myself as I walked towards the door as Mikro hanged on the metal handle. Outside was very dark as the sun was slowly creeping up the sky giving it a tiny hint of light. I finally made it outdoors as Mikro flew on my back lightly.

"Does it hurt, Mistress? If you want I can get-"

"No. Its fine... In fact I really don't feel you." I said as I took a few clumsy steps outside. "Ugh. Mikro?" I asked looking up at the Noibat clinging to her plushy.

"Yes?" She asked while looking down.

"Do you think you can move around on my back to me keep my balance?" I asked her. She nodded her head then gave me an gesture like if she were giving me a thumbs up.

"You got it! Say... Where are we going to Mistress?" I looked down at the ground for a bit then exhaled a bit as I continued to walk.

"I don't know... Just... We're looking for something... So I can turn back into a human..." I responded as I walked into a forest nearby.

((...))

Zircon was roaming around the halls in his faculty looking into the room. He smiled a bit as he stocked his head in the one he left the young scientist, Koraki in.

"Hey, Koi! Get up! I want to ask you something!" He said as he stepped into the room. He looked around but he didn't see her. A worried look flashed on his face for a second. "Koraki? Hello? Are you in here?" He asked as he looked on the floor... The only sign of her he could find was a pile of somewhat ripped clothes. He gasped as he kneeled down and grabbed the clothing.

"K-Koraki...?" Tears started to fill his eyes as someone entered the room where he was in.

"Zircon! Sir! Somebody left the front door open! We need to check the place to make sure it's alright and- And..." The other scientist stared at the clothes their boss was hugging. "What happened?"

"Koraki is gone... I... I don't know what happened to her... Come on! We have to look for her.

"But sir... We have to make sure... Wait... Are those her clothes?" The assistant asked. Zircon nodded his head. "Oh... Oh no..."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
